Forever mine Daniel's Story
by TaylorSwiftfan1iever
Summary: A touching story of a teenage mom that never had a life, but has to give a life to two year old Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

When you grow up alone nothing is easy. Hi my name is Jessica Haley. I am 16 and let me tell you it isn't easy. My parents died when I was 6 in a car accident. I have gone from foster family to foster family since them and it hasn't got any easier to have to start over again all the time. I have long brown hair, Dark blue eyes, am very skinny, and tall. Boys tell me I'm pretty, but any relationship I get into has to be quickly ended because I have to move again. It isn't easy being me. I don't mean to complain or any thing I just one to stay in one place for once in my life.

That is what leads me to the decision last month to run away. I am now living with my boyfriend at his house. We will see how long that lasts.

"Jessica do you know where my shorts are?" Sam asks.

"In the laundry room."

"okay." He goes and checks and finds them.

"Can you hurry up we have to get to school."

"I'm coming." He grabs his book bag and walks out of the door and gets into his car. I get in on the passenger seat. After school that day I went to work and then I went to the park to get some time to think. I didn't know, but fate hit me that day when a little kid came up to me crying pointing at a car. I don't know how he got out all I knew was that his parents were dead and the police were on their way. He looked to be about two, three something like that and if I left him he would have the same life I had. I picked him up and just as I did the police came.

"Excuse me officer. This little boy here these are his parents and I was wondering if I could keep him just for a few days so he doesn't have to go to a foster home just until we find him a family."

"I suppose that would be okay."

I gave him all my information. He found the child's card and gave it to me. It had all I needed to know about him on it. I walking home holding Daniel tight knowing I might have saved him from a life like mine. I walked in the door and Sam was home time to explain. I explained everything to him and he said Daniel could stay, but only for a few days.

"We are not getting rid of him until he is adopted. I don't want him to have a life like mine."

"I understand, but we are sixteen we can't have a kid."

"Look this is not my decision it is God's. This is out of our hands. God has chosen us to look after him until he is old enough to look after himself or until we find a suitable adoption family for him."

"Okay until we find a place for him."

"Okay I'm going to make Daniel some supper. Can you take him?"

"Yeah here give him to me."

I give him Daniel and it is a cute picture if only we owned a camera. Then I started thinking of all the stuff Daniel might need, but I suppose I shouldn't go overboard because he is not ours. I fed Daniel his supper and then tucked him into bed.

The next day we had school and I didn't think far in advance I had nobody to watch Samuel so I decided to call in sick to take care of him. I searched all day for a daycare that would take a two year old. I finally found one at the end of the day.

The cops came to our house that night to talk about what would happen to Daniel. Sam wasn't home so it was just me and Daniel. I told him I wanted to go through the process to adopt Daniel. He told me it is not going to be easy, but he thought I could do it. My worry was Sam would be no help. I talked about it with Sam that night which lead into a huge argument. He said if I was going to keep Daniel I was no longer living in his house. I slept in the guest bedroom with Daniel that night and when I woke up Sam had all my stuff packed. He was really kicking me out. I started to cry.

"Sam you can't do this to us. I thought you loved me."

" I did."

"Why?"

"I don't want a kid."

We left with no where to go. I at least had enough money for a night at a hotel, but then we were back to point A. I had work that day too so I had to take Daniel with me to work. The boss was okay with it. He is a very well behaved kid. I took Daniel to daycare the next day even though I had no idea how I was going to pay the bill and went to school. My best friend Alyssa said Daniel and could stay at her place a great relief. I now had a place to take Daniel home tonight. I talked to my boss to see if I could get more work time to pay all my expense and he gave me 1 more shift during the week. It would help at least. I can't thank Alyssa enough for letting me stay at her house. After school I picked Daniel up from Daycare and thanked Hannah for keeping him during the day.

"He is very well behaved," Hannah told me.

"I know I don't have a lot of trouble with him," I said. Then I left and we walked home. I let Daniel walk holding my hand of course and he seemed happier than when I first got him. I started the legal process the next day having no idea how I was going to afford it. I just know I want to keep Daniel forever. I don't want him to have the life I had.

"Jess you are such a good mom already," Alyssa's word of encouragement just before I go into the courtroom to file for adoption of Daniel Austin Taylor changing his name to Daniel Austin Haley.

_You take a deep breathe and you walk through the doors it's the morning of your very first day. You say hi to your friends you haven't seen in a while try and stay out of everybody's way. It's your freshman year and your gonna be here for the next four years in this town. – Taylor Swift Fifteen._

I walk in with my head held up high. I talk to his assistant on the phone so I just said my name and she lead me to Mr. Freeman's office. I went in and introduced myself and told him what I was here for. He said he would draw up some papers and calls me when he was finished and I could come back and look them over. We were soon in line for a court date, November 25. That is about a month away. I have no doubt that the judge will approve me Daniel's mom. In the mean time I will just try to get by and do the best I can.

"Mommy," Daniel said one day when I was picking him up from daycare. It came to me as a shock because he hasn't said a word since I got him. I picked him up and gave him a kiss and thanked Hannah and left. Daniel and I walked to work. Alyssa is going to come pick him up in a little bit, but he has to come for a little bit. My boss is pretty family friendly so I am not too worried about him not letting Daniel come. Daniel is a good kid. He doesn't get into too much trouble. He is curious and he loves to run. I take him to the park often and he loves to swing and go down slides. I love having him around.

"Jess we need to go shopping for Daniel. He needs more clothes. We should get him a crib and a high chair too."

"How about tomorrow. I don't have work."

"Okay right after school after we pick him up from daycare."

"You are awesome Alyssa so much better than Sam. He didn't want anything to do with Daniel and you already love him as much as I do."

"I love kids I always have. I just didn't imagine helping you take care of one at 16."

"I believe it is my Destiny. That God sent me here to Earth to help Daniel and I will do whatever he wants me to."

"Wow that was deep Jess. I believe you."

We both went to bed. I woke up the next morning very tired, but yet ready to face another day. I got Daniel up and got him dressed and got him some cereal for breakfast. I then took him to daycare and I was off to school after school I got in Alyssa's car and we drove to pick up Daniel, but then I remembered he has no car seat so we quickly ran to the store and bought a nice one. I went inside to get Daniel while Alyssa hooked up the car seat. We put Daniel in and off to the baby store we were. Daniel was really excited when I put him in the shopping cart that he actually got to go some where. We needed clothes, bibs, high chair, stroller and a crib. We looked around for a while and found lots of cute stuff. We soon found what we wanted and took it home. I tucked Daniel in that night in his new crib not knowing how he would react. I gave him a kiss and said good night and I left. Daniel was soon fast asleep and another day had reached its end


	2. Forever mine

With Halloween coming up I wanted to get Daniel the cutest costume so after school one day. Alyssa and I picked up Daniel and we drove to the Halloween store and got him the cutest costume and he liked it too. He is going to be a chicken. He is so cute in it. We went home and I made supper while Daniel was banging loudly I must add on his high chair. He is so cute and I have found out he loves to color while he watches me cook and he already has his favorite foods. He loves macaroni and cheese and spegetti, but I make sure not to make them too often for I don't want that to be all Daniel eats. He is not a picky eater except for vegetables which I myself am not a big fan of vegetables, but I make them and eat them so Daniel will learn to like them. I gave Daniel his supper and tucked him in to bed after reading his favorite story, _I see you. _He is a good sleeper. He very rarely wakes up in the middle of the night although he wakes up at 5 every morning which is no problem because I need to get to school. One morning I came into his room and he was just standing up in the crib yelling mommy. Then I pick him up and he says.

"Where Aly?" he said. Aly is what he calls Alyssa and she thinks it is very cute. We have just recently taught him how to play patty cake and he is a pro. Hannah, his daycare provider says he is teaching some of the other little kids how to play it also. I have known Daniel for only 3 short weeks, but yet I now can't imagine my life with out him. Halloween is now 5 days away and our court date is 29 days. I am scared when the day comes that they will take Daniel away from me. I can't live without him. I already love him and I want to be his mom. Although I know I can't replace his real parents I want to help him to not have a life like mine. I know that if they don't let me keep him he will end up going from family to family his whole life until he becomes like me and runs away.

I took Daniel to the park the next day and he went straight for the slide as usually. I catch him down at the bottom and he runs back up and goes down again. I never get tired of seeing that great big smile and his face when I catch him in my arms. After he gets tired of the slide he wants to swing so he does that for a while and moves on to the sand box, dirt his favorite thing. I have discovered he likes trucks. So one day that Alyssa had to work I took Daniel to the toy store and we went right to the truck section and I said he could pick out one truck. He brought me dozens of trucks and he wanted them all, but I found one that was durable and I thought Daniel would like.

"Daniel, do you like this truck?" I asked.

"yay," Daniel says clapping his hands. We went home and I opened it up for him so he could play with it while I made supper.

"I'm home," Alyssa said.

"Good," I said.

"Aly look," Daniel says showing Alyssa his truck.

"And where did you get that Daniel."

"Mommy and me went to the toy store."

"Well it is very pretty."

He gave Alyssa a hug and I yelled that supper was ready.

We ate supper and played with Daniel a little bit longer before I had to put him to bed. The next day was Halloween and I was very excited to take Daniel trick or treating.

Daniel woke up the next morning the same time as usual and I went in and got him and said Happy Halloween. I then got him dressed, made breakfast and took him to daycare. I then went to school. After school I came and picked him up and we went home. I made an early supper and Alyssa came home early from work. We starting trick or treating a bit early, but I was really excited so we went for it. Daniel was shy at first, but he opened up by the end. We went home and he had a whole bucket full of candy. I said he could have one piece. After he went to bed Alyssa and I sorted through what he can and cannot have and then we went to bed. The next morning he wanted Candy for breakfast and I told him no. I kept asking, but I held my ground. Then when we got to Hannah's he asked her for a piece of candy too and she said no which lead to a great big melt down. I left feeling sorry for Hannah, but knowing I had to get to school. She told me when I came to pick him up that day that she did not give him any candy no matter how big the tantrum. I said my thanks for holding her ground just as I did mine. I gave him no candy that night for not being a good boy today for Hannah so he was mad at me when I put him to bed to say the least. The next morning he wouldn't let me take him out of his crib Alyssa had to do it. I thought he was taking it a bit far, but I didn't let a two year old getting mad at me get to me too much. I gave him his breakfast and took him to Hannah's. He had another melt down about candy. I couldn't believe it. I again gave him not candy. It took one whole week after Halloween of meltdowns and tantrums until he forgot about the candy. I was relieved and everything went back to normal routine or as normal as possible in this house. Alyssa was also glad it was over. Alyssa and I finished off his candy. He had only one piece of it, but while we were eating it we could only remember how much pain and suffering we had to go through for this candy. That was the worst I have ever seen of Daniel and I hope I don't see much worse of it.

The next week was an interesting week. This boy named Lewis asked me out on a date not knowing anything about me just knowing my name. He is in for a lot. We had dinner on a Friday night and I told him everything. When he brought me home he kissed me and asked me if I would go on another date with him. I accepted. I was shocked to say the most that after he knew everything about my past and my life now that he would want to go on another date. He also said that he would like to meet Daniel sometime soon. That was also a shock. After bringing Daniel home to Sam and Sam not wanting anything to do with him I didn't think I would ever meet another guy that might love Daniel as much as he loved me. I have to say though that I don't think Sam really cared about me. He just wanted to have sex and I suppose I didn't really love him either I just needed a place to stay.

I went on the date with Lewis the next week and the week after that. The next week was to be my court date with it nearing I was very scared. I don't want to lose Daniel and Alyssa doesn't want to either. The court date came all too fast it was here before I knew it and I went to court that day looking as professional as possible.

"Do you believe you can meet all of Daniel's needs all his life?" the judge askes.

"Yes I do your honor," I said.

"So you are saying that you can give him the same stuff as a 30 year old."

"Judge although I may be young don't doubt be I am mature beyond my age I had to be. I grew up always moving from family to family never have friends for long. I can give Daniel the same love and caring as a 30 year old."  
"Good answer. Do you have a place to take him?'

"Yes I am living with my friend Alyssa."

"And you are sure she would never put you on the street."

"She never would do that."

"I believe I have made my decision it will be relayed to you soon."

I walked out of there believe they would let me keep Daniel. I would have to wait a week at least, but I had faith that the judge would take the decision in my honor. I came in and hugged Daniel and he showed me what him and Alyssa made while I was gone. I was happy to again be home and not in that dreadful courtroom. It feels so empty in there because it is full of heartless people. I have a heart and I have God helping me to take care of Daniel as best as I can.


End file.
